The present invention relates generally to treatment, and particularly separation, of multiphase systems in which a continuous phase is liquid and in which the various, dispersed phases differ in density from the liquid. Treatment is accomplished by utilizing a plurality of adjacent conduit members positioned to receive a gas flow--which may include a solid or liquid component to be separated--therethrough to lift and circulate the liquid. As the gas and liquid travel through the conduit, various separating mechanisms, including coalescence, movement of the light portions of the systems to the surface, and movement of the heavier portions of the systems to the bottom of the system, are accomplished. Optionally, particles of particular characteristics may be added to the system to increase the effective surface area.